


Whumptober with Irondad & Spiderson fluff

by Verenakitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Car Accident, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter and Tony Fluff, Peter is adorable, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark cares, Whumptober 2018, fluffy oneshots, may add more tags, spiderson, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verenakitten/pseuds/Verenakitten
Summary: Day 1: Stabbed„I'm sorry I'll never keep an injury from you ever again! But please don't ever do that again!", whimpered Peter and tried to hold back his sobs.„I'm sorry, kid. But that wound looked so bad that I had to do it. You are smart so I think you know that you can die because of infections?", Tony continued to comfort Peter and ran a hand through his curls.





	Whumptober with Irondad & Spiderson fluff

It was a late October night and Tony was deep in his thoughts.  
He was thinking to finally call Steve Rogers, not because he was sorry no, the Compound felt so terrible lonely.  
Pepper was on a Business Meeting in Shanghai, Happy went with her, Rhodey had to organize something for the airforce and Peter was probably out patrolling. 

„Fri, any news from Peters suit?", asked Tony as he tried to call Spidey over his Mobile Phone.  
„Peters Personal AI, Karen, seems to be deactivated.", said F.R.I.D.A.Y in a monotone voice.  
Tony felt a chill running down his spine.  
„What do you mean with deactivated?", asked he worried and started to get the data's from Peters suit, over his Computer.

„The suit seems to be damaged. I'm sending all the info to your personal server, now.", said F.R.I.D.A.Y and seconds later he became a full report of his kids suit.  
„Fri? What's that red dot on the kid's back?", asked Tony nervous even if he kinda knew the answer.

„Mr. Parker seems to have a stab wound there, he is currently moving back to his apartment."

„Sorry, are you just telling me, the boy got stabbed and he is walking home now?!", the Billionaire wasn't sure if he should be worried to death or  be angry.  
„May I ask what you are doing now, Boss?", asked his AI as he entered the garage and opend the door of his white Audi R8.  
„What does it look like? I am driving to his apartment and hold a speech.", said Tony annoyed and drove of.

It took him nearly 15 minutes, after he arrived at Peters apartment.

If he knew that the traffic was that terrible he would have taken the suit.  
He quickly ran up stairs and knocked on one of the doors. 

„Peter I swear to god open the door.", whispered Tony and seconds later the door opened and Peter let him in.  
He was wearing a black Hoodie and some sweatpants.

„Hey Mr. Stark, what's up? May is in work until tomorrow, but if you need her I could call her.", said Peter and tried to force a smile.

„Yeah I'll tell you two things, A) I don't need her and B) What have I told you about getting injured?", Tony said in a played angry voice. He wasn't angry anymore just worried.

„You told me I shouldn't lie. But I didn't and I am not injured!", protested Peter and crossed his arms over his chest.  
„Liar, you got stabbed!", said Tony now with new anger in his voice.  
„System error from Karen I suppose.", murmured Spidey annoyed and got a death glare from Tony.

„You know what? I have a better idea then to argue. Show me your back and I'll believe you and the fact that Karen had a System error."  
Peters eyes widen.

„What if I don't wanna show you?", asked he quiet and his voice was slightly trembling.  
Tony sighed.

„Just turn around and I swear I'm only gonna watch", said Tony and Peter did as he was told.  
He pulled his Hoodie up and showed him his wound on his back.

Tony gasped as he saw the wide bloody wound that looked like it was infected.  
Without any second thought Tony ran into the bathroom and grabbed some antiseptic and a few bandages that he could find and a clean towel.

As he came back in the living room he poured half the bottle of antiseptics on the towel.  
„Pete, you gotta have to take of your Hoodie, and you may sit on the couch.", Tony was shaking violently, because he knew that this was gonna hurt a lot.

The Younger did again everything he was told and sat on the couch.  
„I-I'm sorry kid but you gotta hold still, okay?", said Tony and pressed the towel against Peters open wound.

The Teenager cried out in pain and if Tony hadn't hold him he would have jumped to the ceiling.

„Mr. Stark it hurts! Please stop it!", his cries were getting quieter each second until there was only a whimper.

Tony put the towel away and bandaged half of Peters back up.  
„Pete... Hey, it's over your back is okay and it will hopefully start healing soon.", he stroked the kids shoulder and Peter let out a loud broken sob.

„I'm sorry I'll never keep an injury from you ever again! But please don't ever do that again!", whimpered Peter and tried to hold back his sobs.

„I'm sorry, kid. But that wound looked so bad that I had to do it. You are smart so I think you know that you can die because of infections?", Tony continued to comfort Peter and ran a hand through his curls.

„'m sleepy.", whispered Spidey and leaned against Mr Stark's shoulder. 

„It's alright, I'm gonna watch over you.", said Tony and throw a blanket that was besides him over Peter.

„I love you...Dad", murmured the little one and Tony had to chuckle for a bit. 

„That's the pain speaking right?"

His only reply was a light snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I am gonna try this whole Whumptober thing and I will hopefully upload all 31 chapters!  
> I hope you liked it! :3


End file.
